


Serenade

by airy_nothing



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee Twist Fest, Multi, Warning: Contemplated Animal Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airy_nothing/pseuds/airy_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://thegleetwistfest.tumblr.com">Glee Twist Fest</a> Prompt: What if Pavarotti hadn't died? Trent and Nick attempt to hatch a diabolical plan meant to bring Kurt and Blaine together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

“Don’t you think it’s a bit . . . sinister?” says Trent, his voice nothing more than a whisper. “They’re _people,_ you know. People we love. Especially Blaine. I’d do anything for Blaine!”

“Yeah?” says Nick. “Well why won’t you do _this_ , then?”

Trent is silent. He shifts his eyes, then looks down at his shoes.

 

The boys are standing just outside a small study room in an empty corridor. It’s late in the day, and the sconces that line the walls cast a warm glow on the mahogany paneling. As Trent and Nick stand at an impasse, the sound of two voices emanates from the study room, one soft and warm, the other clear and bright—and soon there’s the thud of books on the table. And giggling.

Only because it’s so deathly quiet everywhere else are Trent and Nick able to hear one other thing, so faint and light and cheerful. Pavarotti’s notes carry through the study room to where the boys stand in the hall. 

It’s a challenge.

Trent looks up and smiles, only to find Nick frowning at him.

“What?” Trent whispers? “Why can’t you just let them be? They _like_ each other!”

Nick sighs. _“Everybody_ knows that.” He begins pacing back and forth. “I’m sick of waiting for one of them to _do_ something about it already. How many more Warbler practices do we have to sit through with them staring at each other with those _eyes?_ How many more songs do they have to sing to each other without their realizing that’s what they’re doing?”

“I get that,” says Trent. “But this idea—“

“—is _necessary_ ,” finishes Nick. “It’s like in the movies. Characters can’t have lightbulbs go off—they can’t have _epiphanies_ —unless something kind of _jolts_ them.” Nick reaches into his blazer pocket and extracts a vial. There’s a fine, powdery substance inside. He holds it up to Trent and announces grimly, “This is the jolt.”

Trent squirms, then, as if in resignation, takes the vial and heads into the study room, Nick following close behind. 

 

They find Kurt and Blaine quiet at last, concentrating on homework. Trent quickly scans the room, locating the birdcage on the buffet to the side. He hesitates, causing Nick to almost crash into him. Trent silently watches the other boys. He’s dumfounded, really—they’re completely oblivious of he and Nick’s standing there in the room. 

Then Trent sees _it_. 

He gapes as Blaine lifts his eyes to peek at Kurt, who’s focused intently on his book. Then Blaine goes back to work. A few seconds later, _Kurt’s_ gaze wanders and mirrors Blaine’s from a moment ago.

 _This could go on forever,_ Trent thinks. He  _wants_ to see his friends happy, doesn't he? Happy _together?_

 

The bird suddenly erupts into song, and somehow this launches Trent into action. He puts one foot in front of the other. He clears his throat. He sees Kurt and Blaine look up from their work, surprised and smiling. He watches Nick step forward to say hello and distract them with talk. 

Trent only hears the bird’s song as he shuffles closer to the cage, a litany of notes rising and falling, then repeating again. 

 _It’s just a bird,_  he thinks.

But it sings as if aware its life depends on it.

 _I’m so sorry_. With one hand, Trent pries the cap off the vial. All he needs is to spill the powder over the bird’s food. 

Blaine’s abrupt, “Hey Trent!” jolts Trent, who watches in horror as the vial spills its contents over the floor as if in slow motion. The plastic vial lands with a series of hollow taps on the hardwood floor. 

Then everyone’s surrounding him, and Blaine’s asking, “What did you drop?” and Kurt’s cautioning him about the dangers of using drugs, and Nick’s sputtering something about Trent being a clumsy fool and having a thing for edible glitter.

“Ooh,” says Kurt. “Let me try that!”

“No!” shout Trent and Nick, a little too loudly, causing Pavarotti to flap his yellow wings before resting again on his perch. 

Pavarotti lets out a very loud, very shrill _Chirrp!_

This time, Trent knows it's meant for him—not as gratitude for having its life spared.

This time, Trent is quite certain the bird just told him off.


End file.
